


Angels

by NessaRrc



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Angels, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, Two Shot, Wing!lock, angel!John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaRrc/pseuds/NessaRrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wing!Lock. John es un ángel y relata su vida como protector del único detective consultor del mundo. Pero este ángel romperá la única regla que tienen. One Shot + Extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Les traigo un fic que nació luego de escuchar "Angels" de Robbie Williams (: Espero que les guste. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones! (:
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. (Ya quisiera que fueran míos).

**Angels**

_I sit and wait_   
_Does an angel contemplate my fate_   
_And do they know_   
_The places where we go_   
_When we're grey and old_   
_'Cause I have been told_   
_That salvation lets their wings unfold_   
_So when I'm lying in my bed_   
_Thoughts running through my head_   
_And I feel the love is dead_   
_I'm loving angels instead_

 

Es el humano más extraordinario que me ha tocado resguardar alguna vez. Sherlock Holmes es simplemente único y especial.  
Constantemente, y a mi pesar, escucho que no merece a alguien como yo para cuidarlo; pero yo siento todo lo contrario: Soy muy poco para él. Me cautivó su mente curiosa y brillante desde que era muy pequeño; y a pesar de todo eso, su infancia y adolescencia la pasó solo. Completamente solo. Tildado de raro, arrogante, friki, y demás. ¡Cuánto daría por hablar un segundo con él! Hacerlo comprender que a pesar de que los demás tengan “mentes inferiores”, como él mismo los llama, no podía ventilar secretos y deducciones con cada persona que se le cruzara. Pero, ¿cómo le pides a alguien que dé amor y afecto cuando nunca lo recibió? Al morir su padre, Arthur Holmes, su madre quedó devastada, sumiéndose en soledad absoluta y aislándose del mundo. Sherlock solo tenía tres años. Pero no podemos interferir. Los ángeles no podemos tener contacto alguno con nuestros protegidos o con su entorno. Nada más allá de ser su luz y evitar todo el daño (dentro de nuestro poder) posible que pueda llegar a ellos.  
Mensajeros de Dios. Intercesores. Soldados. Somos todo eso y yo quiero más. Algo más que rogar y pedir por mi Holmes. Algo más que evitar que actúe tan insensatamente en los casos. Algo más que influir en él para que considerar nuevamente si provocar al criminal o no. Algo más que cubrirlo con mis alas cuando está herido. Más que ser invisible para él.

  
_And through it all she offers me protection_   
_A lot of love and affection_   
_Whether I'm right or wrong_   
_And down the waterfall_   
_Wherever it may take me_   
_I know that life won't break me_   
_When I come to call, she won't forsake me_   
_I'm loving angels instead_

 

Amor incondicional, guía y afecto. Cada humano recibe eso de su ángel. Y al perderlo, no sé qué se siente, se dice que percibes un vacío enorme, como caer a un abismo eterno, donde nunca tocas el suelo, sumido en tristeza y dolor. Cada ángel es asignado a un humano por toda su vida; y cuando éste muere, pasas por ese proceso doloroso hasta que encuentras la paz nuevamente. Pero me rehúso totalmente. Esto es distinto. Con Sherlock todo es distinto. Con Sherlock Holmes, las reglas nunca se cumplen. No creo soportar el dolor de su pérdida. Y es así como yo, uno de los ángeles más leales, John, amigos de todos, luchador por la justicia y demás cualidades que me concedieron el nombre; es expulsado del cielo por romper la única ley angelical: Evitar contacto directo con humanos.  
Lo amo. Y sé que está mal, que es imposible; pero el daño ya está hecho. No podía dejar que el psicópata de Moriarty hiciera de las suyas esa vez. Él tiene (o mejor dicho, tenía) su propio ángel, Sebastian, pero nunca lo escuchó. Lo ignoraba totalmente. Solo confiaba en su retorcida mente y juicio. Tanto así que a Sebastian no le quedaba otra que rogar por él. Rogar y rogar. Pero no sentí nada cuando vi las alas de Sebastian quebrarse al momento que James caía sin vida en el suelo, con el corte de una espada en el pecho.  
Sherlock se encontraba en el hospital, le curaban las magulladuras, quemaduras y cortes causados por la lucha con los hombres de James. Fui llamado al cielo y me impusieron la condena: retiraron mis alas, mi inmortalidad y me mandaron al mundo de los humanos. Sherlock…, fue lo último que pensé.

 

_When I'm feeling weak_   
_And my pain walks down a one way street_   
_I look above_   
_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_   
_And as the feeling grows_   
_She breathes flesh to my bones_   
_And when love is dead_   
_I'm loving angels instead_

 

Me dieron una vida. Soy un humano ahora. Él, John Watson (ahora yo), fue un soldado. Le dispararon en Afganistán y está de vuelta en Londres. Debo tener un ángel guardián ahora, debo tenerlo. Si no, resultaría imposible que nos hayamos cruzado otra vez.  
Por eso, cuando él me preguntó: “¿Afganistán o Iraq?”, mi primera palabra como humano, fue la más importante en nuestra historia: “Afganistán”.

=

-John, ¿estás listo? Lestrade llamó.  
-Sí, Sherlock. Voy en un segundo – le respondió John mientras guardaba el archivo en una carpeta oculta. Cerró la laptop y corrió detrás del detective.

 


	2. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Extra sobre John en su vida junto a Sherlock como humano.

**\+ Extra:**

 

 

Mi vida como humano con Sherlock no es muy distinta de la que tenía como ángel: Lo sigo a todos lados, ayudándolo en los casos, cuidando de él. Después de todo, parece que nací para esto. Es mi deber y me encanta. Luego de que me condenaron, no asignaron a Sherlock ningún ángel; sorpresivamente, aún puedo ver los guardianes de cada persona y, de alguna u otra forma, saludo a los que fueron mis amigos “celestiales” en ese entonces.

 

No me arrepiento de haberle quitado la vida a James Moriarty. No me arrepiento de haber salvado a Sherlock. No me siento culpable. Moriarty era, después de todo, un mal hombre. Por supuesto, para Dios no es razón justificable, pero… ya no soy un ángel. Pero, según yo, salí ganando. Obtuve lo que más anhelaba y añoraba en mi vida. Sin embargo, me apena saber que uno de mis ex – compañeros, está sufriendo por causa mía. No mentiré. No diré que no sentí nada cuando percibí que Sherlock estaba a punto de morir. Se sintió como abrir la puerta a ese vacío infinito, con el conocimiento de que la caída no iba a tener fin. Es ese sentimiento humano que causa un revoltijo en el estómago, mezclado con angustia y _dolor._ Dolor que te causa el saber que perderás a la persona más importante para ti. Y todo, en una milésima de segundo.

 

Pero valió la pena. Por él, todo lo vale.

 

=

 

 -Sherlock, ¿es necesario que dispares a la pared? – preguntó cansado John al entrar al departamento y encontrarse con el detective parado en el sillón, pistola en mano.

 

-Sí, John. Me aburro. Me miento más solo que la única neurona de Anderson porque ¡NO HAY CASOS! ¿Es que acaso los criminales se tomaron vacaciones? – exclamó Sherlock sentándose en el sillón y alborotando su cabello con desesperación.

 

-¿Y si tomas uno de los casos de tu blog?

 

-Ninguno llega a un 5 – dijo el moreno con un puchero.

 

-Bueno, entonces es más fácil resolverlos, ¿no?

 

Afortunadamente, John convenció al detective; y luego de que éste eligiera el más interesante, ambos se dirigieron a Grimpen Street. Una vez llegados al lugar, la señora Stappleton los recibió muy agradecida; pero gracias a Sherlock, su alegría no duró mucho. La señora hablaba demasiado, lo cual hace que Sherlock se desespere y comience a deducir alocadamente, leyendo detalladamente a la mujer, enfureciendo a esta.

 

-¡Señor Holmes! Estoy totalmente indignada, recurrí a usted porque estoy enterada de que es un experto en su trabajo; si bien es cierto, he oído también que es un psicópata, pero no esperaba tanta falta de tacto. Mi hijo, como dice usted, no es ningún drogadicto; si usted es uno, ese no es mi problema, ni su motivo para creer que todos los jóvenes lo son.

 

>>Tengo una familia muy estable y feliz. Lo llamé para que investigara el acoso que está sufriendo mi esposo, no para que venga a decir injurias y blasfemias en mi casa. Es totalmente inaceptable.  Yo no me fijaría tanto en los asuntos de otros, señor Holmes; - ¡Dios mío! ¡Cuánto hablaba esa mujer! Y lo más sorprendente, es que Sherlock no emitía ni un solo sonido. Simplemente se quedó ahí, completamente paralizado.- ¿qué se puede decir de usted? Vive en un apartamento probablemente costeado por su hermano; pues tengo entendido por otras personas, clientes, que usualmente no cobra por sus casos. Su comportamiento lo ha llevado a tener solo un verdadero “amigo”, y apuesto que, cuestionándose cómo hubiera sido tener uno desde pequeño. Oh, no me mire así. Lo sé porque he tratado personas como usted… _“psicópatas”_ , dañados tan emocionalmente que no les interesa ni un ápice lo que los demás sientan o piensen.

 

>> Ahora miremos su futuro: ¿Se quedará viviendo siempre _así_? ¿Resolviendo casos por placer y luego, volver a la soledad total?...

 

Sherlock no aguantó más; y a mí no sé qué me pasa, debí haber callado a esa habladora cuando pude, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Sherlock salía corriendo de la vivienda a toda prisa, dejando a la Sra. Stappleton con las palabras en la boca.

 

Ciertamente, yo también me quedé atónito. Nunca había escuchado a nadie (además de Sherlock) hablar de esa manera. Y ahora todo tenía sentido: Sherlock es actualmente un personaje público y como en otros casos, los clientes tienen prejuicios y chismes diversos sobre nosotros, ya estamos acostumbrados; pero nadie había llegado a dar con la verdad. Me inundó un sentimiento de cólera. Así que sin decir una palabra, le lancé una mirada fulminante a la señora y salí detrás de Sherlock, solo para encontrarme con la calle vacía.

 

Tomé un taxi. _Cuánto extraño mis alas_ , pensé. Le di la dirección al chofer y lo sentí como el viaje más largo de mi vida.

 

 

=

Sherlock estaba destrozado. Nunca lo había visto así. Ni siquiera cuando era niño, porque esa fue la etapa en la que más sufrió el rechazo y la soledad; hasta que se curtió y se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba a nadie. Así que me acerqué a él lentamente, tomé valor para abrazarlo por primera vez realmente; y descubrí que a pesar de que ya no tenía alas, causaba en él el mismo efecto reconfortante que con ellas.

 

William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Nunca habrá nadie igual a él. Nunca nadie que lo llegue a comprender de verdad. Ni siquiera yo. Nadie tan brillante como él, tan talentoso o tan… simplemente extraordinario. Me siento afortunado. No saben cuánto. Porque

 

Sherlock se sorprendió al contacto, pero no lo deshizo. En su lugar, lo correspondió y mirando al techo, me preguntó

 

-John, ¿a dónde pertenezco en este mundo?

 

-Justo aquí, Sherlock. Justo aquí conmigo. Nada ni nadie te puede demostrar lo contrario.

 

 Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno. Mi cabeza dio para esto. Espero que les haya gustado (: Si no, acepto críticas, tomatazos y jaladas de orejas (: Mándenme un Review.
> 
> Muchisisísimas gracias por leer (:
> 
> -Nessa


End file.
